A Road We Have To Walk Together
by mougann
Summary: Charlie and Bass are stranded...together...well this should be good.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: I **DO NOT** own Revolution. I wish I did though…..that would be awesome.

Author's note: I plan on this being a multi-chapter story. But, that depends on you. Give feed back and let me know what you think so the story can continue.

A Road We Have To Walk Together

Charlie was once again, running for her life. She ducked reflectively as the red-hot bullets zoomed by her head, she had to find Miles. She heard a chopper behind her. More bullets scream by her, one tore through her shoulder she cried out in pain as she fell to the ground. Just as Monroe's men…Well Tom's men….. got close to her shots rang out one in each of the men's heads. Charlie hoped it was the lack of blood in her brain that was making who was supposed to look like Mile look a lot like Bass Monroe.

Bass saw his former men getting closer to Charlie. He picked up the sniper riffle and squeezed off one round in between the eyes of each man. He heard the chopper getting closer making its second round. Charlie lost conscious just as Monroe got near her. He strapped the gun to his back and bent down picking Charlie up bridal still. _I should just leave her here. All the trouble she's cost me... I cant she's Mile's family, which makes her my family as well. _He thought with a scowl on his face. They made it to the cover of the woods. The chopper did desperate circles it the darking sky looking for the futives but after a few hours left to go back to base.

Bass and a very unconscious Charlie took shelter in a cave under a waterfall. He set the girl down against the wall of the cave and for the first time truly look at her. The resemblance between her and Rachel was shocking. But in personality she was every bit as Miles as they come. He wondered if she had always been this way. Strong, Hard-headed, Confident, Fearless? She would have made and excellent gain for the Monroe Republic. And maybe have even been more faithful than those

SOB's that just tried to kill him. After checking for concussion, his eyes moved to her shoulder. It was a clean shot. Through and Through. The hardest part was going to be keeping it from getting infected. Bass unbuttoned his shirt leaving him just in his white undershirt and moved to the waterfall to wet the material. Slowly he wiped around the wound, careful not to touch it. He rinsed the shirt out and started again. After a few rounds her shoulder was clean. He wiped off her face, moving the dirt and grum from her cheeks. There were traces of tear traces. _What on earth could make this girl cry? _He thought absently. He tried to make her as confortable as possible in the cool cave. Once he covered her with his waist coat he walked out to the stream to wash up and try to plan a way out of this mess. Monroe was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the teen come up behind him. He was Waist deep in the water, shirtless, and completely vulnerable to the girl who had a gun aimed right for his head. His coat was still on her shoulders he felt the coner of his mouth lift up in the slightless. She must have noticed because a broken "shut up" came from her lips. He could tell that she was frightened of him and that she was in pain. But here she as. Standing on her feet, pointing a gun at the head of the general of the Monroe Republic. _Oh, she is definitely a Matheson. _

"Wa..What happened?" Charlie asked, shifting on her feet obviously in pain.

"You were being gunned down by my men." "I took them out." But, not before they put a round in you." He answered her honestly nodding to her wounded shoulder.

"Sorry about that," he added somewhat sheepishly, looking down at the running water.

"Yeah it happens," she dismissed quickly. "Wait a minute…. I was being gunned down by your men." "And you shot them….why not just order them to stop?" She asked. But before he could answer she put together a scenario and apparently it made Bass the bad guy again because his coat was off her shoulders and she had that gun train on him with both hands.

"What the hell is this Monroe?!" "Are you running some kind of an op on me?" "To get me to trust you so I will lead you to Miles?" "You would sacrifice your own men just to get a cover story?!" She accused sharply as she slowly began to back up trying to find a way to escape from this man who was responsible for so many deaths and so much destruction.

"No. Charlie it's not like that if you'll wait I can explain." Bass said to her calmly. But she didn't stop. She continued to back up, putting distance between her and the general but also keeping her eyes on him scared that some how he could kill her with just a thought.

She took another step back and stumbled. Losing her balance she dropped the gun and crashed to the ground, her skull making a deafening echo as it hit the hard clay behind her.

"Charlie!" Bass yelled. He did his best to get out of the water, to get to her.

"Owwww" She moaned rubbing the back of her head. She froze as Monroe got out of the water. Her gun was in between them and in her state of condition there was no way that she could get it before him. Bass slowly began to walk to her, towards the gun. She stopped breathing. He was just four, three, two steps away from the gun. But when he got to it he didn't even falter. He stepped right over it and closer to her.

"Charlie why would I Bandage you all up just to kill you a few hours later?" "I have no intention of harming you in any way." "The only way we are going to survive this is if we stick together." He helped her to her feet. But the movement was to fast. She swayed on her feet and all but fell into Bass's chest. Fast as lightning his arms were around her middle and her forehead was in the center of his chest.

She could feel his warm breath on her head and she closed her eyes. She just couldn't wrap her head around the fact that he was helping her. _I have tried to kill him so many times. I should not be ok with the fact that he helping me. Keeping me safe. What is his angle? He has an army to run why is here in the middle of the woods helping me. _

Once he got them back in the cave and comfortable she began to ask her questions. "Why is YOUR militia trying to kill you?" she asked quietly.

He took in a deep breath and slid down the wall next to her. Sitting between her and the mouth of the cave. "It appears that Robert Neville has sweet talked my men against me." He said grimly.

Charlie couldn't help the abrupt laughter that poured out of her. Monroe sent her a look that would kill small children, but it only made her laugh harder. She continued laughing until the pain of her should and head out weighed the humor of it all.

"I'm sorry." She sobered.

"I suppose it is expected." He said with a little humor in voice.

"We should get some sleep." Bass suggested quietly into the darkness.

"Should we take shifts?" Charlie asked.

"No. I tend to be a very light sleeper since I woke up to your uncle holding a gun to my head." He said sharply

Charlie got really quiet and refused to look in his direction. She fixed her eyes on the wall furthest away from him.

The temperature began to drop and even with Bass's coat she couldn't fight the shiver that ran down her spine. Normally when it got cold Charlie would scoot over to where Miles was, and even in his sleep he would through an arm over her or share his blanket to warm his freezing niece. But Miles wasn't here.

Bass must have noticed her shaking because he mumbled a curse word under his breath and scooted closer to her. He lifted an arm and paused waiting for her okay. At her small nod he put his arm over her shoulders, sharing some of his warmth. Instinctively, Charlie moved deeper into light embrace. Before she knew what she was doing she laid her head on the inside of his shoulder. She stopped breathing, waiting for him to get angry, curse her out, or shove her away.

Bass noticed her hesitation and ran his hand up and down the top of her arm trying to warm her up more. He didn't know how she could fall asleep so fast when she slept so many hours already today. He smiled when she snuggled in his arms. Get Charlie out of the world and she was actually quite enjoyable. He could see how Miles could through away every thing to help this girl. Bass promised himself and Miles right there that no harm would come to Charlie. _I will get you back to your family Charlie. I will keep you safe._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: don't own Revolution.

Author's note: sorry about the horrible spelling in the first chapter. Apparently spell-check is disenabled it's self from my computer and I haven't figured out how to fix it. Please bear with me. Also thanks for all the support; I think this is going to turn out to be a good little fic.

The glare of the sunlight bouncing off the waterfall jerked Bass out of his sleep. Looking around it took him a minute to remember why he was in a cave. He panicked when he glanced down and didn't see Charlie. Standing up, he grabbed his riffle and walked towards the entrance of the cave. His eyes raked the banks of the small river up and down until he saw her. Releasing the breath he didn't know he was holding he trudged out of the cave towards Charlie. Her back was to him. He had half the mind to walk right up to her just to scare her and maybe teach her a lesson but he didn't have the chance. The second his feet stepped out of the cave towards her, she was up gun raised and aimed at him. _Damn she's fast,_ he thought.

Bass raised his hand up a little to show her that he meant no harm. Charlie couldn't help but raise an eye brow at the sight of General Monroe, most feared man alive had his arms risen in surrender. Once she was convinced he really meant no harm she put her gun down. Bass noticed this. He dropped his hands when she lowers her gun, but she didn't put it away, smart girl.

She went back to sitting on the bank cleaning the shirt that doubled as a bandage for her arm. She didn't tense when he took his seat next to her and began to wash his hands.

"So do we have a plan?" she asked him.

"Yeah, we have to get off the main road." "The militia will come back and look for us again." He told her. She nodded in agreement.

"Why are they after you anyway?" Bass asked her. "They are acting on Tom's orders now, and if he was still working with Miles they wouldn't try to kill you." "And yes I knew Tom was working with you and Miles." he finished.

Charlie just looked up at him with a, _you really don't know do you _look. "What?!" he demanded, losing his patients. "I thought maybe he would have told you." she said quietly. Though the look on Bass's face was all the evidence she needed to know that he didn't.

"Neville blames me for losing his good favor with you." "He left the Militia to find Jason." Only he found Jason with me and Miles and Nora and the rebels." Bass just shook his head, "I never thought I would see the day where Miles would join something as helpless as the rebels."

Charlie laughed, "That's exactly what he said." "Miles almost killed him one night." She said.

"hmp, I wish he would have." Monroe said as he washed his face.

"Yeah me too." Charlie said quietly as if she didn't want Bass to hear.

"Because of your dad and Danny?" Monroe guessed.

She looked down and fumbled with her hands. She didn't want to tell him. Not one person knew about what he did to her that night, and if she couldn't tell Miles she wouldn't tell Monroe.

Bass knew something was seriously wrong. "Charlie, we are going to be spending a lot of time together." "If you have something to get off your chest you need to go ahead and do it."

"He raped me." She said quietly, her voice was so broken. "He is trying to capture me because he knows that if Miles finds out he will kill him."

"Was he still Militia when it happened?" Bass asked her quietly.

She looked over at him a silent _why? _in her eyes.

"If he was still militia when it happened that means it happened on my watch." "He was one of my most trusted men." "I would have never ever, ever, authorized that kind of behavior out of my men, you believe that right?" he asked her, his eyes desperate. _Charlie if you believe only one thing out of my mouth believe this. _

"Yes." She said shortly. Bass just looked at her.

"Yes, he was Militia." She Clarified. "Don't ask me to trust any you say to me Monroe." "You haven't got that yet."

Bass nodded his head understanding where she was coming from. "And you don't have to worry about Miles trying to kill him because I will take care of it the next time I have the displeasure of his company." Monroe stated. He scuffled to his' feet and offered a hand to help her up. She didn't hesitate to let him help her. Bass bit the inside of his cheek. Maybe he was closer to earning her trust than he thought.

They had decided to take a longer route to Philly in order to keep away from Militia. After about four hours into their journey they were dieing. It was about 92 degrees and not a shade in sight. Charlie began to fuss with her hair trying to tie it up, but was having no such luck with a busted shoulder. She sighed in defeat and mumbled something about cutting it all off. Bass couldn't help but chuckle at her stubbornness. He could tell how she and Miles got along so well.

"Here let me he offered," raising his hands as if to touch her hair.

Charlie stopped in her tracks and looked at him. Eyebrow raised in confusion.

Bass just rolled his eyes and spun her around, careful of her shoulder. He combed his fingers through it a few time to get the knots out and make it lay straight. Then he sectioned it off and tightly French-braided it down and off her back when he got to the end her twisted it up on the back of her head like a bun.

"Hair tie please." He asked her politely. She silently handed her the rubber band from her wrist and he secured it strongly.

"There." He said stepping back and nodding at his handy work. Charlie turns to face him and raised her good arm to her head to feel what he had done.

"You really shouldn't use these bands you know; they will destroy your hair. He stated.

Charlie couldn't help but bust out laughing. Bass just stood there until she sobered and wiped the tears from her cheeks. She let out a breath, "Wow haven't laughed that hard in a long time." Bass just shook his head, "Care to share what you found so amusing?"

"Sorry, sorry it's just strange, seeing the General of the Monroe Republic fix my hair better than I can and then give advice on how to care for it," she smiled shaking her head.

Bass perched his lips like he was going to say something and then changed his mind. Charlie thought that she had offended him in some way and muffled a apologize and walked ahead of him.

It was silent a few minutes until Bass spoke, "You're truly a different person than I originally thought." "You are so much stronger than the rest of your family." "If I didn't know any better I would say that you are a carbon copy of Miles."

Charlie just nodded her head in agreement. "I wasn't always this way." She said. "When mom left she made me promise that I was to take care of everyone, mostly Danny." "He was extremely sickly as a child," she detailed, "Had extremely bad asmah." "I all but raised him." "Dad loved us, but he didn't know how to relate." "I was so stubborn, I pushed him on everything." "At the age of 12 I was ready to run away from home walk to Philly and demand an explaining from my uncle why his republic would come and take our food." Charlie shook her head at her own stupid self. "Dad had to all but lock me in my room."

Bass smiled, "I had a sister like that." "My dad skipped out on us when we were little and mom was a drunk so I had to raise my two little sisters."

Charlie nodded; this was not news to her. Miles had told her a little about Bass's troubled childhood. "Is that were you…?" Charlie pointed to her head. "Yeah, they wouldn't even brush their hair and the teachers would ask questions about home, so I taught myself how to fix woman hair."

Charlie giggled she could picture a little blonde headed boy trying to fix his sister's hair.

Lost in their conversation the pair didn't hear the people behind them until it was too late. Charlie swung and took one of the men out with her gun. While Bass clocked one out with his fist, but it was no use there was too many of them.

Bass was in and out of conscious as the men dragged him and Charlie towards what looked to be an abandoned airport. They were going to have fun getting out of this one.

Stay tuned Chapter 3 up soon. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back! Hope you enjoy. Please if you don't have anything nice to say please don't review. It kind of spoils it for everyone else.

Charlie POV

The first thing that I noticed was the smell of something cooking. Then a man's voice quiet as first like a small buzzing, then the voice got louder and louder. I soon recognized the voice as Monroe's. It got louder until Monroe was screaming at the top of his lungs. Things like, "Leave her alone you son of a bitch!" and "So help me god I'm going to kill you." What was he talking about? Who else was captured?

Along side Monroe's voice I heard another, a high-pitched blood curdling scream. It only took me a minute to realize that it was me screaming. My eyes came open and I tried to jump away from the white-hot iron that was cooking the tinder flesh of my ribs.

A man with dark beady eyes and an ugly scar on his face backed away from me holding the iron. "Ah sleeping beauty has finally decided to join the land of the living. Hello dear"

I felt a moan slip between my lips. I slowly lifted my head and made eye contact with Monroe. He didn't look too bad; some cuts and bruises but nothing too bad. It seems that I took most of the beating. The guy with the ugly scar kept asking me questions but I couldn't focus on anything he was saying. Finally he must have had enough because he hit me hard across the face and stormed off. When I hit the ground the two men that were left behind roughly through me against a tree and tied me to it. One of them spit in my face before they turned and walked off. I leaned my head back against the tree and tried to slow my breathing. My ribs were still burning and I could feel some blood dripping down my forehead.

Monroe POV

I heard a quiet sigh move past her lips and she winced at the effort. She looked like a broken rag doll. I wanted nothing more than to get her as far away from this place as I could. I also wanted to slowly kill the scumbag who did this to her. I continued to run the ropes that bound my wrist against the sharp bark of the tree I was tied to. I had to get us out of here. It was almost dark. If we were going to move we needed to do it then. Exhaustion finally won over as Charlie feel asleep. Just one more rope to go.

Charlie POV

I was gently brought out of my slumber by a callused thumb rubbing my cheek. "Charlie, Charlie get up we have to move now. I slowly looked around it was dark and a few yards off I could hear the men snoring and see the embers where their fire once was. I laced my arms around the back of Monroe's neck and let him tote most of my weight as I got to my feet. "We are going to get out of here kiddo. I promise." He told me. I went to take a step and a sharp pain went straight to my ribs. Monroe quickly put his hand over my mouth to stop my scream. It was a pain unlike anything I have ever felt before. He moved to whisper in my ear. "I know it hurts but I can't do anything about it until we get out of here. Ok?" I could only nod in response. We slowly made our way out of the woods that had taken over the airport. We were almost out.

Monroe POV

We were almost to the edge of the woods when I heard bullets wiz past my head. I covered Charlie with as much of my body as I could and screamed at her to run. We ran for what feels like forever. The men with the guns must have ran out of bullets because I hadn't heard anything for a few minutes now. But we kept running I didn't want to risk it. Charlie was getting weaker and weaker with each stride and yet she kept pushing. I was growing fonder of her every day. She was no longer the little girl with the bright blue eyes and pig tales that used to run out to the car when Miles and I would visit.

We kept running until we reached a cliff. Charlie was all but unconscious and I made the split decision to jump. I tightened my hold on her as the water below got closer and closer. Please let us live. I asked what ever higher being was watching.

We hit the cold water with a big splash. Charlie had blacked out and I had no help in getting us out. I felt the current begin to take us under. Acting on adrenaline I kicked my legs and moved my arms as best as I could until I could get us to the bank. I lifted her out of the water and picked her up bridle style and gently carried her where we can take shelter under an abandoned bridge. Once I laid her down I moved next to her and started nursing her wounds. We will have to stay here a few days to rest up and get Charlie to where she could travel. I rested my back against one of the pillars of the bridge and kept watch until morning. We were going to get of hear…. I hope.


	4. Chapter 4

They had been hiding out for about a week. Charlie was getting stronger and stronger each day. Bass predicted that they could move out in the next few days. They had been their so long they had started to follow a routine. Charlie would wake first, redress her ribs, and go fetch water for the pair of them for the day. Then Bass would wake up and go find them breakfast of one form or another. He would make her stretch and bend her body in ungodly ways that made her cry out in pain. Bass would just wince and tell her he was sorry. As if it was his fault. Everyday she was able to do more and more. She could feel herself becoming herself again.

It was just another day; the sun was just beginning to shine down its warm rays that always brought Charlie out of her slumber. She just couldn't sleep when it was light out. A light snoring over her right shoulder informed her that Bass didn't have to much of a problem with it. She stood up and checked her side. An ugly brown and green Scab covered all the surface of just under her breast down to the side of her hip bone. It still hurt like a mother but it had become much more bearable once that Bass had cut up this strange plant he found out in the woods and rubbed it in her wounds. Charlie winced as she remembered the first time he had put it on her, she screamed like there was no tomorrow and he had to all but hold her down. Shaking her head out of the memory she gathered herself and her crossbow to set out and get water for her and Bass.

Charlie was making her way back up the trail with the water she had gathered from the river. She stopped when she heard a faint cry, immanently scanning the area looking for any sign of threat. The faint noise reached her ears again and her head snapped in the direction of camp. Quietly putting the bowl of water on the ground she reached up and grabbed the crossbow from between her shoulder blades. Putting one foot in front of the other she made her way back up the hill. Peeking at the top of the hill she held her breath and looked for the intruder.

No one was their…. And yet again she heard the quiet whimper that was so broken it sounded as if it was coming from a small lost child. Her eyes followed the noise and it led her to Monroe. He was covered in sweet and curled up in a ball as if he was hiding from every thing and anything. Charlie put down her crossbow and slowly made her way over to him. She kneeled down next to him and put her hand on his shoulder she quiet called his name. He didn't respond. Another hand founded its way to his forehead. "Bass, come on Monroe it's just a dream. Monroe, growing fearful she shook him a little harder and hollered, Sebastian!"

His eyes snapped open and with a quickness that can only be described as Monroe, he had Charlie on her back and was sitting on her stomach with his knees on either side of her. His hands clamped tightly around her throat stopping respiration all together. Charlie screamed out at him, tried to make him realize that it was her, and that he was in no danger. As she looked into his eyes he reminded her of a robot. He had no expression on his face even his eyes looked dead.

Charlie started to see black dots out of the corner of her eyes. She knew she wouldn't last much longer. Just as she felt her eyes shift close recognition flashed through Monroe's eyes. His' hands disappeared from around her throat and she welcomed the air that rushed back into her lungs. Monroe staggered back apology after apology tumbled out of his mouth. Charlie didn't know what the hell that was about but Monroe was about to tell her everything.


End file.
